Not a DRAMA
by Shi Shiryo
Summary: Dan semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, hingga aku terpaksa untuk tidak mengingatnya, tapi Kyuhyun-ku/"Aku mencintaimu Hyukkie,"/"Besok, aku akan mengatakan semuanya padanya, aku akan memberitahu Hyukkie bahwa aku mencintainya,"/ HaeHyuKyu ff, BL, DLDR.. Mind to Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Baiklah, anggota SuJu adalah milik Tuhan, Orang Tua dan Diri Mereka Sendiri..**

**Cerita ini milik Shi Shiryo muahahaha #plakk**

**Tittle: Not a DRAMA  
**

**Pair: HaeHyuk**

**Rate: T**

**Length: Chaptered  
**

**Warning: BL, bahasa ngasal dan abal, cerita gaje dengan alur kecepetan dan typo(s)- miss typo(s) bertebaran layaknya debu bertebaran di udara.. OOC...**

**Annyeong~ Shi balik lagi ke dunia Ffn, neomu neomu bogoshipo~~~~  
**

**Bagaimana kabar kalian sekarang? apa kalian baik baik saja? Shi sangat baik..  
**

**Semoga kalian menikmati ya..  
**

* * *

Saatnya berkata bahwa ini semua baru dimulai atau boleh kubilang telah berakhir.. ini nyata dan aku tahu itu, tapi satu hal yang pasti, ini membuatku agak mengerti apa itu arti dari kehidupan.. karenamu aku hidup, karenamu aku merasa ingin juga mati, ini indah bukan? Tapi ya itulah yang kutahu, satu hal yang tak dapat kumengerti hingga sekarang adalah. Kenapa Kita Bertemu?

::

::

**Chapter 1: Opening new world!**

::

::  
Angin semilir membelai surai blondeku yang agak kusut karena telah selama berjam-jam aku ada diluar saat udara tengah tak bersahabat, angin seperti mengajakku ribut saja, berkali-kali aku membenarkan letak poni depanku agar aku bisa dengan santai melihat kearah depan, namun semuanya sia-sia, semuanya kembali seperti semula. Lelah aku bertanya kenapa saat ini aku ada disini, padahal sejak tadi ini tak membuahkan hasil sama sekali, nihil, sama artinya dengan tak berguna, namun mau apa lagi, demi lembaran kertas yang biasa disebut oleh manusia –mahkluk sepertiku dengan nama uang itu aku rela melakukan ini, apa kalian bertanya dimana orang tuaku hum? Pertanyaan bodoh yang memuakkan, aku bahkan tak ingin mengenal mereka, ini sebuah kejahatan hum? Aku tak begitu peduli, karena dunia sendiri juga tak peduli padaku, atau aku yang beranggapan begitu? Oh jangan dipikirkan, hanya akan membuat rambutmu rontok saja.

Berkali- kali aku menawarkan minuman kaleng ini pada pejalan kaki, kutahan rasa maluku yang mengenakan pakaian yang begitu menjijikkan, karena sejak aku melangkahkan kaki dikerumunan ini, semenjak aku 'menjual' suaraku hingga serak seperti ini, karena pakaian ini begitu banyak tangan-tangan berdosa yang menyentuh tubuhku dengan begitu tak bermoral.

'Tinggal 3 kaleng lagi, Hyukkie, bertahanlah.' batinku seorang diri.

Kadang aku tersenyum miris mengetahui nasib yang terjadi padaku, aku hebat dalam segala hal, aku bisa melakukan semuanya dengan baik dan dengan kesungguhan yang luar biasa, namun kupikir, semua itu tak berguna, keahlianku yang biasa disebut orang lain dengan sebutan seni itu tak mampu menghasilkan uang sepeserpun, lembaran itu adalah benda yang menjadikanku sebagai budak, hingga aku rela melakukan apapun agar aku dapat menggenggamnya.

Cinta? Kalian pikir aku peduli hum? Hal yang kalian sebut dengan cinta itu hanyalah sesuatu yang hanya menimbulkan sebuah perasaan sakit yang menggelapkan hatiku, aku sering tanpa sadar merasakannya, kadang aku berusaha menyentuhnya, namun sebelum tanganku terulur lebih jauh, semua itu menghilang, dalam sekedipan mata hingga aku tak mampu lagi untuk membuka kelopaknya karena mataku terlalu muak untuk mengenalnya lagi.

"Bagaimana tuan? Anda mau membelinya?" tanyaku –pura-pura ramah pada seorang pria paruh baya.

"Apa yang kudapatkan jika aku membeli minuman ini?" tanyanya remeh.

"Ah.. seperti petunjuk yang tertera ini tuan, minuman ini sangat berkhasiat untuk menjaga kesehatan tuan, ini sangat bagus untuk organ dalam tuan, terutama hati anda tuan," jelasku, kulihat ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa aku bisa mendapatkanmu juga?" tanyanya lebih remeh lagi.

Aku muak dengan ini, terlalu muak untuk memahami kenapa begitu banyak manusia bejat yang ada didunia dan kenapa Tuhan menciptakan mereka, kupikir, jika aku memiliki Death Note aku akan membunuh mereka tanpa ada penyesalan sedikitpun, oh aku mulai gila.

Apa kalian pernah merasakan apa itu rasa sakit? Jangan menyeringai, kuakui ini adalah pertanyaan paling bodoh dan tak berguna, namun untukku, disinilah semuanya bermula, kesakitan yang melanda hatiku hingga bertubi-tubi telah membuat perasaanku mati, aku seakan tak peduli lagi pada dunia, dan hanya memasang topeng indah 'kepedulianku' saat aku didalamnya. Mengerikan? Hai, apa kalian tak seperti itu? Aku yakin kita semua menggunakan topeng disini, dan aku yakin kalian tak hanya memiliki satu, karena pasti kalian punya banyak untuk menutupi hati busuk kalian. Apa kalian pikir aku munafik? Seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku tak terlalu peduli bukan? Kepedihan dan kesengsaraan, juga kekecewaan tampaknya telah membuatku tak ingin merasakan apa-apa lagi, aku ini egois? Seperti monster? Lalu mahluk apa kalian ini? Yang tanpa peduli membuatku menderita.

Kebencian tak pernah mengenal apapun, kaya dan miskin, status social, rupawan dan buruk rupa, cacat dan utuh, bahkan saudara, juga tak mengenal istilah 'Darah lebih kental dari pada air', dan itu yang kurasakan, kebencian telah menggumpal di dadaku hingga menghitam dan menganga lebar, aku sulit menutupnya, sulit mengatakan bahwa ini akan hilang begitu saja, katakan aku gila, katakan aku sudah tak mampu mengontrol apa itu sesuatu yang disebut akal sehat, namun setiap aku mendengar kata datar itu, aku muak dan ingin membunuh, aku benci dan ingin memaki dan perlahan aku hanya bisa percaya pada hatiku sendiri.

::

::

Aku masih menatap pria hidung belang itu, apa dia buta? Aku ini namja bukan? Haruskah ku Capslock kata NAMJA itu agar matanya terbuka? Brengsek.

"Maaf tuan, namun bukan itu tujuanku disini sekarang," belaku, ia tertawa angkuh, tawa yang begitu menjijikkan.

"Berapa harga yang harus kubayar untuk membelimu? Apa kau tak lihat? Aku punya uang sayang," katanya.

Mataku memicing benci, uang, uang hum? Aku memang hidup dari lembaran itu, namun tak akan kujual harga diriku untuk mendapatkannya.

Plakkk

Sebuah tamparan telak terdengar begitu nyaring, membuat aku menyeringai dari dalam, dia, malaikat penjagaku, orang yang bisa membuatku jadi diriku sendiri, tanpa memakai topeng kepalsuan saat didepannya, ia datang melindungiku, ia tahu aku ini lemah, ia tahu aku perlu sebuah dinding tebal bernama kepedulian dan perlindungan darinya, dan kini ia datang kesini, saat ini, menyelamatkanku.

"Pergi!" teriaknya, "Atau akan kuremukkan badanmu!" ancamnya, ia membanting pria itu hingga matanya hampir menggelinding keluar, ia pasti kaget, bagaimana wajah cantik itu menjadi begitu menakutkan saat kemarahannya memuncak hanya karena rasa perlindungan yang ia berikan padaku.

Kulihat pria paruh baya itu lari terbirit menjatuhkan kaleng minuman yang tadi ia pegang, bunyi klontang membuat namja cantik itu berbalik, memandangku dengan iba.

"Kau tak apa chagi?" tanyanya sambil mengelus kepalaku, aku hanya mengangguk, "Jangan diam saja seperti itu Hyukkie chagi, kau akan terus diremehkan jika kau hanya berdiam diri saat orang bejat seperti mereka menggodamu, arraseo?" pesannya, aku kembali mengangguk.

"Sekarang Hyung akan kesana lagi, hyung hanya tinggal menjual 2 kaleng lagi, kau baik-baik disini, otte,"

"Otte Sungmin hyung," jawabku ceria.

Benar, didepannya, aku ingin menunjukkan siapa aku, aku yang menurutnya begitu ceria dan polos, baginya aku adalah namja polos yang cengeng, ya memang begitulah, namun ia tak ingin selalu menyindirku tentang itu, ia benci melihatku menangis, ia benci melihatku menjadi orang 'gelap' dibalik sifat alamiku, ia ingin aku menjadi 'putih' lagi, melupakan kenangan yang membelit file-file otakku hingga tak bisa lupa apa yang telah terjadi padaku saat aku kecil dulu, tapi, ia juga mengerti, jika itu semua mustahil, saat itu, ketika satu hal menumbuk tubuhku yang dingin, ketika satu hal terjadi hingga membuatku merasa begitu kotor, saat itu pula, aku berubah, menjadi diriku yang lain, orang yang tak pernah henti mengutuk seseorang yang membuatku begitu membenci diriku, dan berharap orang itu masuk ke neraka!

Sungmin hyung dan aku memang tak punya hubungan darah, namun namja baik itulah yang 'memungutku' saat aku tak berdaya kala itu, saat aku melarikan diri dari duniaku yang gila, dan aku hamper mati kelaparan ia dating 'menjemputku' dengan cinta yang begitu hebat, ia menyayangiku seperti dongsaengnya yang telah lama meninggal, membuatnya hidup seorang diri, seperti drama fiksi hum? Tapi bukankah terkadang hidup ini lebih dari sekedar drama?

Kutatap namja yang begitu pintar beraegyo itu, tubuh itu masih terlihat begitu kuat meskipun terbalut gaun dengan rok merekah seperti layaknya tokoh anime girl di tv, sama halnya denganku saat ini, bedanya aku tak menggunakan wig, rambut blondeku yang sudah agak panjang ini sudah terlihat manis, begitu kata Sungmin hyung, hanya tinggal menambahkan aksesoris manis seperti pita besar yang kukenakan sekarang, tampilanku sukses menjadi lebih manis dari sebelumnya.

Aku agak tersenyum menatapnya, Hyung, gomawo ne?

::

::

Saranghae..

Kata itu begitu sacral bukan? Aku juga ingin mendengarnya, ah.. itu mimpi, benar-benar mimpi, aku sering mengucapkannya pada seseorang, meskipun hanya dalam hati, aku ini seakan hidup hanya untuk menjadi secret admirer, menyukai seseorang, mengaguminya, gila karenanaya dan hancur karenanya, ah itu membuatku benci pada diriku sendiri, memuakkan.

Kadang aku bertanya apakah Tuhan memang menciptakan jodoh untukku? Hah, menggelikan, tapi memang benar bila sampai saat ini aku masih tetap sendiri, menjadi ejekan orang-orang disekelilingku, teman? Mungkin kalian bisa menyebut mereka begitu, tapi ah~ entahlah, aku tak yakin apakah mereka dapat kusebut teman atau bukan, apakah mereka hanya memanfaatkanku atau tidak, seperti kubilang tadi, aku memang polos, oh tidak aku ini bodoh, terlalu bodoh hingga tak mampu membedakan mana orang yang benar-benar peduli padaku atau memanfaatkanku saja. Terserahlah, aku hanya ingin menjadi seperti ini, ingin menjadi apa-adanya seperti ini, ingin terbenam pada kegelapanku dan berselancar dalam 'dunia putihku'. Ini hidup yang sangat, ah~ begitu..

"Hyuk ayo kita pulang, sudah ganti baju kan?" Tanya Sungmin hyung.

"Oke hyung,"

"Hari ini mau makan apa hum?" tanyanya lucu.

"Ramen ya hyung, yang banyak," kataku ceria padanya.

"Ani! Kau terlalu banyak makan ramen Hyuk, kita memang harus berhemat, tapi jangan makan ramen terus, hari ini kita akan makan daging, kau harus jadi namja yang kuat, jangan lemah lagi," omelnya.

Aku tersenyum,

Ini yang dinamakan,

Cinta,

Eh?

Cinta hyung pada dongsaeng yang begitu lama kumimpikan?

::

::

Aku percaya satu hal bahwa Sungmin hyung benar-benar mencintaiku, ia baik dan apa adanya, tak pernah menyembunyikan cintanya juga amarah jika aku menimbulkan emosinya, seperti saat itu, kami berdebat hebat tentang kenyataan diriku bahwa aku tak ingin berubah, aku ingin mengutuk, aku ingin mengenyahkan orang yang telah memporak porandakan hidupku, namun Sungmin hyung mengatakan bahwa itu tidak benar, Tuhan mampu memaafkan, jadi kenapa aku tidak, itu adalah teorinya saat itu, aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris, aku selalu yakin bahwa orang lain tak kan mampu merasakan apapun yang kau rasakan jika mereka tak mengalami apa yang terjadi pada hidupmu. Satu hal yang membuatku terbelalak kala itu, Sungmin hyung, orang yang begitu kucintai memelukku dengan berurai air mata, ia hanya ingin aku menjadi orang yang hidup dengan damai, tanpa dendam, tanpa pikiran jahat yang menguasai hatiku yang polos, polos huh? Aku ini bodoh hyung, aku ini bodoh hingga itu semua terjadi padaku.

"Hyukkie, kau sudah makan hum?" Tanya Leeteuk hyung, teman Sungmin hyung yang sering mengunjungi kami.

"Ne hyung, sudah," jawabku, aku mengangguk antusias.

"Neomu kyeopta~~ nae Hyukkie," serunya sambil mencubit pipiku yang tirus.

"Appo hyung," jawabku.

Ia hanya nyengir, aku ikut memamerkan gummy smileku padanya, satu hal yang begitu disukainya.

"Hyuk, bagaimana sekolahmu chagi?"

"Aku tak ingin membahasnya hyung, aku tak ingin ke gedung itu lagi, aku harus membantu Sungmin hyung mendapatkan uang, jadi aku.."

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang agar kau tetap melanjutkan sekolahmu hum? Kau tahu jika biaya tak masalah untukku, aku dan Kangin juga sudah menganggapmu seperti dongsaeng kami, apa kau mengerti?" serunya.

"Hyung_" aku sedikit menggantung kata-kataku, "Semuanya tak semudah yang hyung pikirkan," lanjutku lagi, "Bagaimana keadaan Kangin hyung? Aku sangat merindukannya, kapan dia berkunjung kemari?" aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hah~," kudengar Teukie hyung menghela napasnya, aku tahu jika ia lelah dengan sikapku yang begitu keras kepala ini "Kembalilah sekolah chagi, kau akan selalu diterima oleh Kangin disana, kau tahu jika Kangin itu.."

"Ya ya, kepala sekolah yang hebat, hum?" aku nyengir setelah mengatakan itu, kulihat Teukie hyung tersenyum ramah.

"Kau sudah mengerti kan? Jadi kumohon kembalilah kesana,"

Ani hyung, kembali kesana sama saja akan mengingatkanku pada luka lamaku, aku sudah terlalu terbiasa bersembunyi disini, mengurung diriku dari indahnya dunia, menyembunyikan diriku dari dirinya, dari seseorang yang begitu menyiksaku, menyiksa batinku, akan cintanya yang begitu besar hingga aku harus menerima sebuah kenyataan bahwa bagi mereka, akulah yang bersalah dalam hal ini, dalam keadaan yang membuatnya menempuh kesedihan yang menjerumuskanku ke sini, kepada Sungmin hyung, kepada Teukie dan Kangin hyung dan juga dirinya..

Ah dia, kemana ia sekarang?

::

::

Matahari begitu terik menerpa wajahku yang agak pucat, aku kembali menempuh jalan ini, menatap gerbang itu, gerbang yang begitu megah, ya sebuah gerbang sekolah tinggi Shappire Blue High School. Dengan malas dan tanpa ada keinginan aku memasuki gerbang itu, menampilkan begitu banyak siswa yang berkeliaran dengan tawa mereka, ah, sekolah khusus namja ini memang suatu hal yang begitu menarik untuk mereka, namun tak seutuhnya untukku.

"Hyukkie!" sebuah suara –lengkinagn kudengar menyeruak, menyapa telingaku yang agak tertutup surai blondeku yang memang sudah agak memanjang.

Aku melihat namja mungil itu terengah-engah saat ia telah sampai dihadapanku, ia menumpukan berat badannya pada lututnya, mencoba meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, lalu setelah dirasanya napasnya kembali normal., ia tersenyum padaku, memelukku hingga aku kesulitan bernapas.

"Sudah chagi, lihat dia, dia sudah hampir mati karena cekikanmu," kata seorang namja tampan yang kini berjalan santai kearah kami.

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya, kesal, "Yesung hyung diam saja, aku sudah kangen sekali pada Hyukkie," timpalnya.

"Tapi kau bisa membunuhnya jika kau terus memeluknya seperti itu, arraseo?" katanya sambil mengelus surai hitam Ryeowook.

Bertanya apa hubungan mereka? Ya mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, berpikir bahwa mereka dan aku gila? Ah ayolah, bukankah cinta tak mengenal apapun, lagi pula aku cukup waras untuk melihat ini, karena pada kenyataannya hidupku memang dikelilingi dengan cinta 'gila' seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau lama tak masuk lagi Saengie?" Tanya Yesung hyung ramah.

"Seperti biasa hyung,"

"Aigoo, bukankah kau hanya terima beres disini?"

"Tapi aku tak bisa terima beres jika Sungmin hyung terus membanting tulang untuk menyuapiku makan,"

"Kenapa kau tak pindah ke rumahku? Kau akan hidup enak disana," kata Ryeowook imut.

"Tidak Ryeowookie, kami tak ingin menyusahkanmu," jawabku lagi.

Ah, pasti kalian pikir kali ini aku sedang berdialog sendiri dengan nama imaginer yang dalam sedetik kuciptakan? Mengingat aku tak begitu percaya pada apa itu teman, aku memang tak sepenuhnya percaya, namun aku masih tetap menggantungkan jiwaku pada mereka, orang-orang yang sebagian telah kusebutkan tadi, karena didepan mereka aku akan menjadi jiwa yang bersih dan alami, tanpa dendam dan keinginan untuk mengutuk dunia.

"Ini untukmu," seorang namja cantik melemparkan sekotak susu strawberry padaku, ia tersenyum lalu memelukku singkat, menjitak kepalaku dengan 'sayang' dan siap berceramah, "Hyuk, kenapa tak masuk sekolah lagi hum? Kau tahu jika aku begitu mengkhawatirkanmu, memangnya kau tak menganggapku hyung lagi hum?"

Dan bla bla bla, blab la bla, semua itu akan segera berhenti hanya jika sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya, memeluknya dari belakang dengan seduktif, dan namja berlogat China itu menenangkan dirinya.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita ajak Hyukkie masuk chagi, sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi," katanya mengakhiri kalimat panjangnya.

::

::

Aku menggeser badanku ketika tanpa sadar aku merasa agak terganggu dengan cahaya matahari yang menyengat lewat jendela kelas yang bagitu menyebalkan. Ah dimana namja itu? Aku sudah amat merindukannya, meskipun aku berkata bahwa aku sudah muak dengan nyang namanya cinta, namun kurasa tidak dengannya, seorang namja yang begitu membuatku terkagum-kagum, ya, sejak dulu aku hanya bisa menjadi seorang pemuja rahasia, dan dia namja itu, terakhir aku melihatnya, ia sedang mencium seorang yeoja dengan begitu bernapsu, melelahkan bukan? Aku menyukainya, namun seperti biasa aku kembali terluka, namun bodohnya aku begitu merindukan namja itu, sungguh sebuah kejadian yang begitu merepotkan.

Senyumku terkembang ketika namja itu muncul dihadapannku, senyumnya yang begitu tulus membuatku menyukai perangainya, begitu menyenangkan ketika menjadi temannya, aku balik tersenyum ketika ia mendekati tempat dudukku.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Lama tak jumpa, aku begitu merindukanmu, kau tahu?" tanyanya basa-basi.

"Eum ya, aku juga," balasku, "Tumben kau bisa sedikit basa-basi Bummie, biasanya kau hanya menatap datar padaku dibalik buku tebalmu itu," ejekku, dia hanya tersenyum.

"Apa kau merindukannya Hyuk?"

"Ya sedikit," jawabku.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah mendengarkan perkataanku hum? Dia sangat menyukaimu, dia selalu mencuri pandang kearahmu, selirikmu dengan sangat lucu, kau tahu itu hum?"

"Jangan bercanda, aku melihatnya berciuman Bummie,"

"Ani, saat itu kutahu dia sedang dalam keadaan tak baik,"

"Jadi dia selalu mencium seorang gadis dengan bernapsu seperti itu saat dia dalam keadaan tak normal hum? Jadi begitukah sahabatmu sebenarnya Bummie?" tanyaku padanya, kulihat namja itu menunjukkan kiler smilenya.

"Kau memang selalu pintar membuatku tersenyum Hyuk," lanjutnya.

"Tapi benar jika aku merindukannya, aku merindukan Donghae Kibum-ah," kataku sambil menerawang keluar.

"Jadi kau tak akan membenci cinta lagi, begitu?"

Aku tersenyum getir, "Tapi dialah yang menunjukkan padaku apa itu cinta," jawabku.

**Author POV**

Seperti biasa, senyum tak pernah hilang dari namja dengan wajah kekanakan bernama Lee Donghae, ia memamerkan senyumnya ke semua orang, kadang tak sengaja melakukan kebiasaan buruknya, menggigiti bibirnya sendiri. Ia berjalan lurus, dengan seragam yang tak begitu rapih karena terjuntai keluar, namja itu memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku, satu hal yang membuat namja tampan yang melihatnya tersenyum meremehkannya.

"Hey Ikan, jangan sok cool seperti itu," sapanya, "Wajahmu terlalu kekanakan untuk bersikap sok cool, lebih baik mekanlah lollipop agar aura kekanakanmu semakin keluar," ia terkekeh pelan.

"Ya! Aku memang tak punya tubuh atletis sepertimu, tapi tak bisakah kau untuk sedikit saja menahan bualanmu itu hum?"

Namja tampan bermarga Choi itu terkekeh pelan, lalu merangkul pundak sahabatnya, "Kudengar Hyukkie sudah masuk sekolah, kau tak mau melihatnya?" tanyanya menggoda.

"Benarkah?" Donghae balik bertanya dengan antusias.

"Ya, tadi pagi kulihat dia mengobrol dengan 'Kepala Besar' itu di halaman sekolah,"

Donghae tersenyum sumpringah, bagaimanapun, namja itu memang memiliki ketertarikan khusus pada Hyukjae –Eunhyuk , kadang dengan bodohnya dan tanpa sadar ia memperhatikan namja tu yang tengah asyik berkelakar dengan teman-temannya yang melewati kelasnya menuju kantin sekolah, ya, ia terkesima, pada sosok imut yang begitu manis itu, namun entah kenapa namja itu belum berani mengakuinya, belum berani mengatakannya pada Eunhyuk.

Ia mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan namja manis itu, sebuah senyum tercipta kala ia mengingatnya, sosok manis itu tersembunyi dibalik jaketnya yang begitu kebesaran, kala itu, salju turun dengan begitu deras, membuat bumi menjadi tbegitu putih dan terlihat alami, Donghae melangkahkan qkakinya disaqlah satu jalan taman kala itu, sesekali ia menyesap kopi panas yang tadi ia beli, kepalanya mengangguk seirama dengan music yang mengalun di earphone yang menggantung di telinagnya, kadang ia memejamkan mata hingga ia tak lagi berjalan lurus, hingga saat itu tubuhnya menabrak –sesuatu yang menghasilkan erangan kesakitan.

Matanya reflex terpejam, bukan karena ia mendengar erangan itu, melainkan karena tumbukan yang mengenai tubunya. Ia agak bingung kala mendapati seseorang yang kini terjungkal dihadapannya, wajahnya agak tersembunyi di balik syal tebal yang membelit lehernya, sementara tubuhnya yang diyakini Donghae begitu kurus itu tersembunyi dibalik jaketnya begitu kebesaran, ia melepas earphonenya, berjongkok, mesenjajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh yang kini belum juga bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"Mianhae, ne? Gwaenchana?" tanyanya ragu, takut-takut kalau orang itu marah padanya.

Orang didepannya mengangguk, lalu membetulkan letak syalnya yang ia rasa berantakan, kepalanya ia angkat untuk menghadap Donghae, pipinya yang kemerahan akibat menahan dingin, entah kenapa menjadi semakin merah saat dengan sesaat menatap mata teduh dihadapannya.

'Seperti drama murahan saja,' batin sosok itu kala itu.

Satu hal yang tak dapat Donghae artikan saat itu, jantungnya berdetak meliar, wajahnya memanas hingga telinga, jujur saja ia agak ternganga saat melihat wajah itu meski hanya sekilas, napasnya tercekat tak menentu, seakan-akan Tuhan hendak mengambil nyawanya kala itu. Ya satu hal yang kita percaya, Donghae jatuh cinta.

"Mi-mian, kau taka pa?" tanyanya.

"Ne, aku baik, kau?" sebuah percakapan canggung Donghae lontarkan padanya.

"Aku baik juga, eum jadi, bisakah kau minggir sedikit, jalan setapak ini tak cukup untuk kita berdua," katanya lagi.

"O-oh, ya tentu saja," timpalnya gagap.

Sejak saat itu, seorang Lee Donghae tahu jika hatinya tak kan mampu lagi berpindah dari sosok manis didepannya.

"A-aku Donghae, siapa namamu?"

"Hyukjae, Lee Hyukjae,"

* * *

**Jadi bagaimana? pendek kah? membosankankah? mianhae ne..  
**

**Shi sebenernya masih lama pengen balik, tapi karena hari ini hari yang sangat special jadi Shi kembali lagi, appa eomma, happy 5th anniversary ne? Saranghaeyo ~~~~  
**

**Jangan lupa Review ne?**

**Jadi...**

**REVIEW and RePiuuuu! ^^**

_**My gratitude always send to u, the people that wanted to help me 4 becoming the better n better author.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Baiklah, anggota SuJu adalah milik Tuhan, Orang Tua dan Diri Mereka Sendiri..**

**Cerita ini milik Shi Shiryo muahahaha #plakk**

**Tittle: Not a DRAMA  
**

**Pair: HaeHyuk**

**Rate: T**

**Length: Chaptered  
**

**Warning: BL, bahasa ngasal dan abal, cerita gaje dengan alur kecepetan dan typo(s)- miss typo(s) bertebaran layaknya debu bertebaran di udara.. OOC...**

* * *

::

::

Aku masih melihatnya, ya dia yang selama ini berkelebatan di hatiku, masih tampak begitu indah, kebiasaannya yang menurutku sangat berbeda dari orang lain bukanlah hal yang membuatku merasa aneh terhadapnya, dia.. begitu berbeda, begitu istimewa.

::

::

**Chapter 2: Way to Love You.**

::

Namja itu masih melihat namja di hadapannya dari ekor matanya, kadang ia tersenyum, kadang ia membuat ekspresi yang begitu menggelikan, padahal objek yang ia lihat hanya diam sambil sesekali tersenyum atau tertawa ringan dengan layar handphonenya.

Lee Donghae, namja itu masih melakukan hal rutinnya, mengamati seorang namja bernama Lee Hyukjae, yang begitu berbeda dari namja lain di dunia ini. Ia begitu pendiam, tak banyak bicara, hanya tersenyum pada teman-temannya, begitulah yang Donghae tahu tentang namja itu, ia seperti tak ambil pusing dengan kelakar teman-temannya yang lain, hanya sedikit tersenyum atau tertawa rendah, lalu berkomentar sedikit, lalu kembali diam. Di mata Donghae, ia seperti memiliki dunianya sendiri, dunia yang begitu tak bisa Donghae artikan. Ah.. lihat betapa anehnya dia sekarang, bahkan sepertinya dia lupa caranya berkedip.

Saat ini mereka ada di kantin sekolah mewah itu, menikmati makanan mereka dengan suka cita, Donghae juga melakukan hal yang sama, namun ia menmbah rutinitasnya dengan terus melirik namja beg-gummy smile itu,lihat dia, betapa ia hanya diam tanpa berkata apapun, ia begitu asyik menikmati makanannya, tak bersuara, hanya mengunyah dan terus mengunyah, lalu kembali menyendokkan makanannya setelah ia telan makanan yang ia suapkan sebelumnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, ia akan berdiri, mengangkat nampannya dan pergi meninggalkan kantin dengan wajah datarnya, merogoh saku celananya, menekan-nekan screen handphonenya, sedikit tersenyum dan kemudian menghilang tertelan turunan tangga. Ah, Donghae tak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang, bagaimana sikap seseorang yang begitu dingin seperti itu malah menarik hatinya? Bukankah ini menggelikan? Layaknya, biasanya, seseorang akan tertarik pada seseoarang karena ia aktif dan melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan, tapi Donghae, ia malah menyukai seseorang yang begitu tak tersentuh oleh orang lain, entahlah apa alasannya, penasaran mungkin, atau terpesona?

"Dia sudah tak ada Hae, jangan memelototi bangku kosong seperti itu, kau jadi seperti orang tak waras, kau tahu," celetukan Siwon berhasil membawanya kembali kealam sadar.

"Bagaimana aku mengatakannya Wonnie? Aku terlalu terpesona padanya," katanya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Kalau begitu katakana padanya,"

"Apa kau mau aku bunuh diri saja? Dia akan menganggapku namja gila saat tiba-tiba mengatakan padanya tentang perasaanku, bahkan kami tak saling sapa, saling kenal saja tidak,"

"Maka sapalah dia Hae," Siwon memberikan saran.

"Aku tak tahu Wonnie, dia begitu untouchable, aku tak mampu melakukan itu,"

"Hah~ terserah kau saja lah Hae, aku sudah muak menasehatimu,"

::

Semuanya berjalan normal, aku Lee Hyukjae, bisa berjalan di koridor ini juga normal, namun semuanya menjadi tak normal saat jantungku berpacu lebih cepat saat menyadari bahwa dia akan melewatiku, dari arah yang berbeda, itu berarti kami akan berjalan bersampingan dalam waktu beberapa detik nanti, ya Tuhan, aku bisa mati saat itu juga. Aku segera salah tingkah saat itu, merogoh saku celanaku, berusaha menemukan apapun disana, tapi shit! Tak ada apapun yang bisa kutemukan, akhirnya dia melewatiku yang masih susah payah merogoh saku celanaku, oh bagus sekali Lee Hyukjae, kau benar-benar menggelikan.

Terkadang dengan malu-malu kulirik dia, ya Tuhan dia begitu sempurna, dia begitu mengagumkan, membuatku tak bisa berhenti menatapnya saat dia tak menyadari bahwa mataku tertuju padanya. Aku harus bagaimana? Menyapa 'Hi'-kah? Bahkan untuk berkata Hi untuk orang-orang yang sudah dekat denganku saja aku begitu kesulitan, apalagi padanya, orang yang langsung bisa membuatku menjadi orang termenggelikan di dunia hanya karena dia melewatiku.

::

"Hyuk waeyo? Kau melamun?" suara imut Sungmin-hyung menyadarkan lamunanku.

"Ah tak apa Hyung, hanya sedikit mengantuk saja," jawabku sekenanya.

"Seperti biasa Hyung, tak ada yang menarik, ah, kapan Hyung akan pindah? Sudah membicarakan dengan Teukie hyung belum?"

"Besok aku sudah pindah chagi, jadi kita bisa berangkat bersama besok," kata Sungmin-hyung ceria.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne, Hyuk, jadi kenapa kau melamun tadi?" tanya Sungmin-hyung lagi.

"Ani hyung, hanya mengingat masa lalu,"

"Kau merindukan namdongsaengnu Hyuk?"

Senyum getir tercipta, dia, kenapa aku mengingatnya tadi? Sial! Aku bahkan tak ingin melihatnya lagi, aku tak ingin rasa itu hadir kembali, aku begitu takut saat dia berada di hadapanku, aku akan langsung mendekapnya dan tak ingin lagi meninggalnya, "Kau bercanda ya Hyung? Bahkan kau tahu jika aku sangat ingin membunuhnya kan? Ah, jadi dimana Ryeowook? Bukankah dia mengundang kita kerumahnya untuk mencicipi resep terbarunya?" tanyaku mengalihkan perhatian.

Lagi, kulihat wajah terluka itu, begitu menusuk relung hatiku hingga rasanya aku ingin menangis sekarang, Sungmin-hyung paling benci saat aku mengatakan hal buruk seperti tadi, membunuh? Ya Tuhan, yang benar saja, menyakitinya meski hanya sedikit saja aku tak mampu, apalagi membunuhnya.

Aku berjalan mendahului Sungmin hyung yang masih mematung, kukatakan bahwa aku akan mencari Ryeowok ke dapur, sebenarnya aku begitu tak sanggup melihatnya memasang wajah sedih itu, dan sialnya itu karena aku, karena kata-kata kejamku. Namun, mungkin memang itu yang kuinginkan saat itu, membunuhnya, membunuh perasaannya padaku tepatnya.

::

::

**Flashback on**

Langkah kaki seorang namja mungil berusaha mengimbangi langkah yeoja cantik yang ia klaim sebagai ibunya, tangannya yang mungil tak pernah lepas dari genggaman yeoja itu, senyum terus terpajang di wajah imutnya kala sang eomma memberi tahu kemana ia akan pergi, ia akan menemui appanya, appa yang begitu ia rindukan, appa yang mungkin ia lupakan wajahnya, karena appa tercintanya itu hanya mampu ia lihat dari sebuah photo pada frame usang, ia tak tahu siapa appa aslinya, ia tumbuh tanpa appa, tanpa kasih sayang seorang appa.

"Benarkah kita akan bertemu appa, eomma?" tanya anak itu antusias, hanya anggukan yang dia dapat dari sang eomma.

"Asyik~ dengan begini Hyuk tidak akan jadi bahan ejekan lagi, ya kan eomma? Hyukkie juga punya appa sekarang," kata anak itu ceria.

Matanya tak pernah henti menatap takjub apapun yang ia lewati, semua pohon besar, gedung-gedung bahkan anjing di jalananpun tak luput dari celotehan bibir mungilnya, ini adalah kali pertama ia menaiki bus dengan waktu selama ini, maka tak ayal jika ia begitu gembira saat itu.

"Aku akan bertemu appa, aku akan bertemu appa~" sebuah nyanyian lirih tercipta dengan begitu alami dari bibirnya, membuat yeoja di sampingnya mau tak mau mengelus surai coklatnya saat itu.

::

Kini ia sudah duduk di kursi nyaman yang menurutnya sudah pasti begitu mahal, ia begitu terkagum kagum dengan benda apapun yang ada di rumah megah itu, matanya kecilnya tak henti-hentinya mengagumi. Bahkan bibir mungilnya tak pernah berhenti berkomentar, kadang ia tertawa sambil memakan chocolate cake di tangannya, meskipun ia agak bingung dengan tatapan eommanya yang menurunya begitu sedih, namun jiwa 7 tahunnya hanya bisa merasakan kebahagiaan saat itu.

Seoarang pria berumur 40-an keluar dari sebuah pintu dengan ukiran menarik di ganggangnya.

"Apa dia appaku eomma?" seketika bibir mungil itu berucap.

"Ne, Hyukjae, aku appamu, kemarilah, aku ingin memeluk anakku," kata pria itu ramah.

"Ayo peluk dia Hyuk, dia pasti sangat merindukanmu," bisik sang eomma.

Dengan ragu namja mungil itu melangkahkan kakinya, lalu memeluk appanya dengan perasaan yang begitu aneh, beginikah perasaan di peluk seorang appa? Memang hangat, namun ada yang perasaan kurang nyaman dalam hatinya.

"Nah, mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal dengan appa, apa kau senang Hyukjae?" tanya pria itu.

Sesaat Hyuk kecil menatap eommanya, dan ia meng-iya-kan saat sebuah anggukan ia terima dari sang eomma, "Ne, appa Hyuk senang,"

"Jadi sekarang ucapkan selamat tinggal pada eommamu,"

Mata kecil itu membulat, selamat tinggal? Apa maksudnya? Bukankah eommanya juga akan tinggal bersamanya di sini? Kenapa ia harus bilang selamat tinggal.

"Appa?"

"Ibumu tak bisa ikut tinggal bersamamu, ibumu harus pulang, ia harus mengurus Halmeonimu, kasian jika Halmeonimu tinggal sendirian,"

"Tapi Hyuk maunya sama eomma," anak itu mulai menangis.

"Hyuk, sini sayang," sebuah pelukan erat ia terima dari anak tercintanya, "Eomma harus pulang, Hyuk akan tinggal dengan appa sekarang, appa juga sangat menyayangi Hyukkie, jadi kau tak perlu takut, appa akan merawat Hyukkie dengan baik disini, jadi kau tidak boleh nakal, kau harus menurut pada appa, eomma janji akan menjengukmu seminggu sekali, eomma akan berusaha keras agar bisa menjengukmu nanti, kau harus makan dengan baik, jangan nakal dan dengarkan kata-kata appa, arra?"

"Andwee! Hyuk tak mau ditinggal eomma, kalau eomma pulang, Hyuk juga ikut pulang, Hyuk tidak mau ditinggal eomma sendirian," kata anak itu hampir tak jelas, ia menangis begitu hebat sekarang

."Hyukkie," yeoja itu mengelus surai anaknya dengan sayang, "Eomma menyuruhmu tinggal dengan appa bukan berarti eomma akan meninggalkan Hyukkie,"

"Lalu kenapa eomma mau pulang?"

"Kau tidak dengar apa kata appa chagi? Halmeoni sudah tua, ia tak mungkin mengurus dirinya sendiri, eomma harus mengurus Halmeoni, Hyuk juga sayang sama Halmonie kan?"

"Ne,"

"Bagus, anak pintar, jadi Hyukkie mengerti apa kata eomma kan? Eomma janji akan berkunjung seminggu sekali, percayalah sayang, semuanya akan lebih baik mulai dari sekarang, kau bisa bercerita banyak pada teman-temanmu nanti, kau tidak perlu lagi diejek oleh meraka, karena kau juga punya appa sekarang, bukankah Hyukkie selalu berharap ingin punya appa? Sekarang impian Hyukkie sudaj terwujud, jadi kenapa malah merasa sedih chagi?"

"Tapi eomma,"

"Dengar chagi, eomma mencintaimu, itulah kenapa eomma ingin kau tinggal dengan appamu, appa bisa membimbingmu lebih baik, kau akan hidup lebih baik jika kau ada disini, jadi sekarang eomma boleh pulang ne?"

"Eomma~~" namja kecil itu masih terus memeluk eommanya.

::

Isakan kecil mengiringi kepergian seorang yeoja yang kini menangis histeris di dalam mobil, ia mengingat wajah anaknya, bagaimana ia bisa melakukan ini?

"Anda tak apa nyonya?" tanya sang Driver.

"Tuan, tolong pastikan bahwa Hyukkie selalu baik-baik saja, kumohon," pinta sang yeoja.

"Saya akan berusaha semampu saya nyonya, saya juga menyayangi tuan muda seperti halnya anak saya yang sudah lama meninggalkan saya," jawab sang driver mantab.

"Gomawo, gomawo Kang-ssi,"

::

Aku tak pernah kekurangan apapun, semua yang kuinginkan dapat dengan mudah berpindah ke tanganku, aku bisa makan daging setiap hari, aku bisa tidur di kasur dengan ukuran sangat besar, hingga aku tak perlu takut bersempit-sempit dengan orang lain. Ini sempurna bukan? Namun tidak, aku tak seutuhnya sempurna, karena rasa rinduku pada eomma begitu menyiksaku hingga aku hampir mati. Dua tahun tanpa eomma, adalah neraka yang memanggangku hidup-hidup.

"Pembohong! Dasar pembohong," lirihku saat sudah tepat dua tahun eomma tak pernah sekalipun menjengukku.

Appa selalu pulang dengan hadiah mahal, lalu memelukku, mengajakku mengobrol dan menidurkanku, appa adalah appa yang selama ini berada di mimpiku, appa yang begitu sempurna, yang selalu tersenyum saat aku memang membutuhkan senyumnya, yang tak ragu memelukku meskipun ia sedang ada ditengah rapat darurat hanya karena aku menangis saat aku terpeleset di kamar mandi, yang rela tak makan hanya demi melihatku tertidur pulas, ya dia adalah appa yang selama ini kurindukan, namun tanpa eomma, masih bisakah kukatakan hidupku sempurna.

Aku sudah lama tahu jika aku memiliki eomma tiri, dia juga sama halnya seperti appa, begitu mencintaiku, namun akhir-akhir ini kudengar mereka bertengkar hebat, namaku tak pernah luput dari mulut eomma baruku. Kadang aku menutup telingaku karena tak tahan Ga In eomma -eomma baruku, menjelek-jelekkan eommaku saat ia bertengkar dengan appa.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar, apa yang diajarkan perempuan jalang itu hingga kau berani masuk kedalam kehidupanku? Dasar anak perempuan sundal!" marahnya sambil mununjukku dengan jari telunjuknya yang panjang.

Saat itu juga kulihat ia tersungkur dilantai, sebuah gamparan keras melayang dari tangan appa, langsung mengenai pipinya hingga memerah hebat.

"JANGAN KAU BERANI MENYEBUT HYUKJAE DENGAN SEBUTAN ITU! ATAU KAU AKAN HIDUP DIJALAN, MENGERTI?" bentak appa kesetanan.

Aku menangis tentu saja, bagaimana tidak? Perempuan yang tersungkur di lantai itu juga pernah menyayangiku sama sseperti halnya dengan appa, tapi kenapa ia mengatakan hal semacam itu padaku?!

"Akan kubawa anakku sendiri untuk membuktikan bahwa kau memang tak pantas di rumah ini Lee, oh bukan lagi, Cho Hyukjae, kau tak pantas lagi bermarga Lee, kau tahu kenapa? Karena nyonya Lee itu hanyalah perempuan jalang yang rela ditiduri suami orang lain demi mendapatkan uang! Dan kau ingin tahu satu hal lagi? Saat ini ibumu yang tak tahu malu itu sudah ada dineraka! Ia sudah mati! MATI! Kau tahu itu?!" katanya dengan tawa setannya pada suatu malam.

Aku seketika menangis, ingin rasanya ku tanyakan pada appa apakah hal yang dikatakan Ga In eomma itu benar, namun sebelum sempat kulangkahkan kakiku, aku sudah lebih dulu limbung, tak mampu menahan tubuhku yang tak lagi berdaya.

Dan keesokan harinya, kulihat namja kecil lainnya memasuki rumah mewah itu, mata itu begitu jijik saat melihatku, ia seakan ingin memakanku saat itu juga, jadi itukan yang disebut Ga In eomma sebagai 'anakku sendiri'? kurasa ia lebih muda setahun dariku, kulihat tatapan dinginnya begitu tak peduli melihat appa dan Ga In eomma saling berteriak dihadapannya, mempersalahkan keberadannya. Mata itu terlihat begitu tak ingin tahu, tarlihat begitu acuh, namun begitu nyata dengan adanya kesedihan.

**Flashback off**

"Kyu.." tanpa sadar aku menggumamkan namanya.

**T.B.C**

* * *

**Betapa senangnya bisa update lagi T.T**

**selamat menikmati...**

**yang nunggu KyuHyuk duluan, chapter depan bakal nongol.. tapi baru bisa ketik seperempatnya hiks..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Baiklah, anggota SuJu adalah milik Tuhan, Orang Tua dan Diri Mereka Sendiri..**

**Cerita ini milik Shi Shiryo muahahaha #plakk**

**Tittle: Not a DRAMA  
**

**Pair: HaeHyuKyu**

**Rate: T**

**Length: Chaptered  
**

**Warning: BL, bahasa ngasal dan abal, cerita gaje dengan alur kecepetan dan typo(s)- miss typo(s) bertebaran layaknya debu bertebaran di udara.. OOC...**

* * *

::

::

Anak itu masih tertidur dipelukanku, dan aku hanya bisa pasrah sambil menikmati wajah tampannya yang masih dihiasi bola-bola di matanya karena semalaman terus menangis. Kulihat ia membuka matanya, tanpa sadar aku tersenyum.

"Saranghae hyung," katanya sebelum mengecup lembut bibirku.

::

**Chapter 3: It's You**

::  
Kini usiaku sudah 15 tahun, tak ragu lagi saat cinta menyapaku, aku bahkan begitu bahagia karena ternyata cintaku datang darinya, orang yang selama ini ada di dekatku, Cho Kyuhyun, namdongsaengku.

Kupikir kami tak kan mampu saling bicara, apalagi saling jatuh cinta, namun ternyata semuanya berubah begitu lambat, aku mengenalnya, saling membenci, namun semuanya berbalik dalam satu malam, malam dimana Kyuhyun menangis dipelukanku dan tak lagi memanggilku dengan sebutan Hyung lagi, malam dimana ia mengakui bahwa selama ini ia begitu tersiksa karena harus membenciku, begitu ia benci pada ibunya yang rela mengambil benih dari seorang bajingan hanya untuk menghadirkan dia di dunia, membuatnya tak mengerti apa itu cinta seorang ayah, ia begitu bahagia saat kuceritakan bagaimana appa mencintaiku, dia akan berkata 'Andai aku juga begitu,' dengan mata sedihnya. Dan saat itu juga aku akan memeluknya, mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja asalkan kami selalu bersama.

Sejak awal sebenarnya ia begitu ingin dekat denganku, begitu katanya, ia sudah mendengar banyak hal tentang diriku, aku dan dia sama, sama-sama terluka dan kesepian, hanya bedanya aku punya appa dan dia tak punya, dia punya eomma dan aku tak punya, ah~ eomma, aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana dia saat ini.  
Kadang ia akan diam-diam memelukku dari belakang saat aku hendak mandi, lalu bermanja dengan menumpukan kepalanya di bahuku, menghirup aromaku denga seksama sambil memejamkan matanya lalu berakhir dengan morning kiss yang membuat pipiku memerah.

"Aku mencintaimu Hyukkie," katanya sebelum ia meninggalkanku keluar dari kamar mandi, aku hanya mampu tersenyum malu saat mendengarnya.

Entah karena memang selalu bersama atau karena aku dan dia satu kamar, perasaan itu timbul, aku yang tak mampu melihatnya menangis akan langsung memeluknya saat dulu ia masih pura-pura membenciku, sementara ia hanya bida memandangku iba saat aku menangis, ia tak mampu mendekat karena eommanya selalu memantaunya. Namun kini ia semakin mengkhawatirkan, setelah kami jadian ia seperti tak tahu tempat, tiba-tiba memelukku atau menciumku di ruang tamupun ia lakukan, bermanja di di depan pintu kamar appapun ia lakukan, padahal saat itu appa sedang memanggil kami untuk membicarakan hal yang hanya takut, takut jika orang-orang tahu bahwa kami saling memiliki saat ini. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum saat tangan kami saling bertautan dengan diam-diam, dia akan dengan pelan dan tanpa disadari appa dan eomma menggenggam tanganku dan mengucap 'Saranghae' dengan lirihnya.

Ah Kyu aku bahagia karena mampu memilikimu, jika kau tak ada mungkin aku sudah memotong nadiku sekarang, tak pernah kusesali meskipun kau sempat pura-pura membenciku, tak apa Kyu asal sekarang kau disini, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.  
Aku tersenyum dalam pelukannya pagi ini, seperti biasa dia masih tertidur sementara aku menikmati wajahnya, lalu aku akan membangunkannya dengan mengusap lembut pipinya, ia akan melenguh sebentar, lalu dengan perlahan membuka matanya, menatapku dan tersenyum, mengusap pipiku dan mencium keningku dengan lembut.

"Good morning, chagiya," sapanya, aku terkikik pelan dan balas mengecup pipinya.

"Ah, ayo cepat mandi, kita harus sekolah bukan? Oh ya, mungkin hari ini aku tak bisa pulang bersamamu, aku ada rapat, jadi nanti akan kusuruh tuan Kang menjemputmu duluan, otte?" tawarnya, aku hanya mengangguk.

Hari-hariku dengan Kyu-ku sangat menyenangkan, satu hal yang selalu membuatku tersenyum selain appa, ah ya, appa sedang pergi keluar negeri saat ini, ia pergi ke Tokyo tadi pagi, aish! Aku akan sangat merindukannya, pasti dia akan lama lagi disana, kuberi senyum simpul pada Ga In eomma saat kami berpapasan di tangga, seperti biasa tatapan kebenciannya tak pernah surut dari mata coklatnya.

"Hati-hatilah HyukJae, jangan sampai kau celaka hari ini," katanya lirih.

Aku hanya mampu bertanya-tanya apa maksud Ga In eomma, sementara kulanjutkan langkahku menuju ruang makan saat suara Ga In eomma mencuat memanggil Kyuhyun untuk sarapan.

::  
::

Langit mendung menghiasi hariku saat sore ini, kukerucutkan bibirku karena tuan Kang tak kunjung datang, panggilankupun tak dijawabnya.

"Paman Kang dimana sih?" tanyaku sebal pada diriku sendiri.

Handphoneku bergetar, tanda pesan masuk, dengan malas aku membuka aplikasi pesan didalamnya, dengan malas pula kubaca, padahal dengan jelas itu dari Kyuhyun, tapi entah kenapa aku sedang tak bersemangat mengingat dia memilih rapat dari pada aku. Mataku masih dengan santai membaca, namun seketika terbelalak saat sebuah kata menyengat mataku dengan sangat, MATI, satu kata yang begitu menakutkan. Kuulangi membaca pesan singkat itu.

_Datanglah ke gedung biasa kau bertemu dengan Kyuhyun kecilmu, jika sampai pukul 6 kau tak juga datang maka Kyuhyunmu itu akan mati!_

Drrttt.. Drrttt..

Sekali lagi ada sebuah pesan masuk, dan dengan gerakan secepat mungkin kulangkahkan kakiku ke gedung belakang rumahku, menuju Kyuhyunku yang dalam foto itu begitu berlumuran darah.  
Dengan tak sabar aku menaiki tangga yang kini sudah agak rapuh itu, napasku terengah lelah, namun segera kusapu semua ruangan mencari Kyuhyunku, tak ada, tak ada apapun disini.

"KYU!" aku berteriak memanggil namanya, "KYU, DIMANA?" teriakku lagi.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dibelakangku, kubalikkan tubuhku dengan cepat, dan, tidak! Siapa mereka? Dua orang namja dengan wajah seramnya mendekatiku dengan seringaian yang lebih menakutkan dari milik Kyuhyunku.

"Si-siapa kalian?" tanyaku gelagapan.

"Hahahahahaha, lihat dia Jung Goon bukankah dia begitu menggoda, tak salah wanita itu memberikan dia secara cuma-cuma pada kita," kata seorang namja yang kini sudah berdiri tegap dihadapanku, mencengkeram wajahku dengan kasar.

"Kau benar Jun, dia begitu menggoda, uu~ aku sudah tak tahan lagi," kata namja satunya.

"A-apa yang mau kalian lakukan padaku? Dimana Kyu?" tanyaku lagi, tubuhku benar-benar gemetar saat ini.

"Ahahahaha, kau ini benar-benar seperti yang ia katakana? Jadi Kyuhyun itu benar-benar kekasihmu? Hum?"

"Dimana KYUHYUN?" tanyaku lagi.

"Sstt, diam anak manis, Kyuhyunmu sebentar lagi datang, dan dia akan begitu membencimu bila tahu kekasih manisnya bermain dengan namja lain," kata namja bernama Jun tadi, ia terkekeh dengan nada yang begitu menjijikan.

"Aku tak tahu apa maksud kalian!"

"Dan sebentar lagi kau akan tahu anak manis," seru Jung Goon.

Mereka melangkah, semakin dekat, semakin dekat dan aku menyadari satu hal, saat itu aku tahu aku sedang dalam bahaya, kupanggil nama Kyu dalam hatiku seperti sebuah mantra, berharap dengan itu tubuh Kyuhyun akan memelukku, tapi tidak, bahkan saat aku berlaripun dia tak datang, aku hanya bisa berlari, menjajaki tangga dan membelok saat ada jalan, aku menangis dalam ketakutan, namun setiap telingaku menangkap derap kaki yang kini mengejarku dengan tawa mereka yang menjijikan itu, aku tahu, aku tak kan mampu pergi menghindar.

Aku meringkuk di pojokan dengan tubuh bergetar, kutatap mereka dengan perasaan takut luar biasa, sejenak kemudian, kurasakan tanganku diinjak dan terasa patah dalam sekejab, mereka kembali tertawa, apa? Apa mau mereka? Untuk apa mereka melakukan ini padaku, Kyu, dimana? Kau dimana?

"Kemarikan pisaunya Jun!"

"Mau apa? Mau apa kalian?" teriakku frustasi.

"Ssttt, sebentar lagi kau akan merasakan surga, kau tak kan menyesal, kami jamin itu,"

"Tidak! Biarkan aku pergi!"

Tak ada lagi kata yang mampu kulontarkan saat bibirku disumbat dengan kain yang entah apa itu, aku terus meronta, mengerahkan seluruh tenagaku agar aku lepas dari mereka, kurasakan nyeri di tanganku yang tadi diinjak, seakan sudah mati rasa hingga aku tak mampu lagi merasakan apapun saat pria bernama Jun itu menciuminya dengan buas.

Semakin kurasakan dingin saat setiap sobekan dari benang yang kukenakan berhamburan, tubuhku bergetar, semakin gemetar saat Jung Goon atau siapalah itu mulai menarik celanaku kasar, aku menggeleng kesetanan, aku terus memohon hingga rasanya tak mampu lagi mengingat apa yang terjadi.

Tawa itu, tangan itu, ciuman-ciuman itu, rabaan kasar itu, rasa sakit itu, aku hanya mampu mengomandokan otakku agar aku melupakanya, mataku semakin berkabut saat air mata terus mengalir, tubuhku melemah, semakin melemah dan melemah hingga akhirnya melemas, kudengar mereka melenguh berat dan kurasakan tubuhku yang begitu penuh, Kyu, kuharap kau tak kemari atau kau akan membenciku selamannya. Aku semakin menangis saat menginagt Kyu-ku, Kyu, Kyuhyunku yang tampan, kuharap kau tak kan pernah melihat ini chagi.

Napasku terasa habis, apa Tuhan akan mengambil nyawaku sekarang? Ambillah, ambillah Tuhan, tak apa, saat ini aku rela mati, aku tersenyum kecil, aku tahu saat ini pasti adalah waktuku untuk mengucap selamat tinggal pada Kyuhyun.

::  
::

Suara langkah membuatu sedikit membuka mataku yang sejak tadi tak berdaya untuk melihat, itu Kyuhyun, dapat kudengar suaranya yang memenuhi ruangan memanggil namaku, aku tak sadar kapan namja itu memukul tengkuk Jun, aku tak sadar saat ia merengkuhku dengan tangis yang entah sejak kapan pecah sambil mendekap tubuh polosku.

"KURANG AJAR! BERANINYA KALIAN!" suara Kyuhyun menggelegar membuatku sedikit tersentak.

Ia menyerang membabi buta, tubuh kecilnya meninju dua orang pria dewasa itu hingga mereka limbung, hingga bunyi gedebug kudengar saat Jung Goon menusukkan jarum ke leher Kyuhyun, ia jatuh, tepat di hadapanu, tubuhnya mengejang sebentar lalu tak bergerak lagi.

"Kyu," panggilku dalam hati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tolol? Kenapa malah menyuntikkan obat itu padanya? Kau tak takut pada wanita itu huh?" marah Jun saat ia terbangun, kepala belakangnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Biar saja! Anak kurang ajar ini sudah membuatku terluka!" teriak Jung Goon.

"A-apa yang kalin lakukan pada tubuhku?" lirih Kyuhyun.

Aku menatapnya sambil memamerkan senyumku yang sedikit terasa nyeri karena sudut bibirku yang terluka.

"Hyukkie," panggilnya, segaris air mata jatuh dari matanya saat ia menatapku.

Seakan ingin bilang Gwaenchana, ia malah berteriak frustasi, ia masih menatapku semakin lekat hingga air matanya membanjir, "Maafkan aku Hyukkie, aku tak mampu melindungimu," katanya.

Kyuhyun-ku semakin menangis, aku hanya mampu menggigit kain penutup mulutku untuk meredam tangisku.

"SIAL! Kenapa aku tak bisa bergerak! Apa yang kalian masukkan pada tubuhku! Brengsek!" ia berteriak dan mengumpat, "Lepaskan Hyukkie, lepaskan Hyukkie-ku!" perintahnya garang.

Kudengar tawa itu kembali lepas, ingin rasanya kutulikan telinga agar aku tak bisa mendengar apapun kali ini, tak kuhiraukan lagi tubuhku yang tak mampu lagi merasakan apapun, aku hanya mampu melihat Kyuhyun yang juga menatapku, matanya berbicara banyak dan aku hanya mampu mengangguk.

Mataku kembali merabun saat tangan Jun kembali meraba tubuhku, aku..

Teriakan Kyuhyun..

Rasa sakit ini..

Tubuh tak berdaya Kyuhyun..

Kyuhyun-ku,

Aku mencintaimu,

Maafkan aku.

::  
::

Ryeowook masih menatapku penasaran saat aku bersiap melahap makanan yang tadi dia buat dengan resep barunya.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya antusias setelah aku mengunyah makanan renyah itu.

"Masitda," aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang, "Seperti biasa, ini enak Wookie," pujiku lagi.

"Jjinjayo?"

"Ne,"

Wookie langsung menghambur dalam pelukakanku setelah itu, ia mengajakku berputar-putar sebentar, cukup untuk membuatku sedikit pusing.

"Pasti Yesung hyung akan semakin saying padaku, aku membuat ini untuknya Hyung," katanya ceria.

"Ya, aku tahu itu," balasku.

"Makanya Hyung harus cari pacar, Hyung juga ingin memasakkan makanan yang enak untuk orang yang special kan? Iya kan?"

"Ah, i-iya,"

Dalam sekejab kuingat dia, Lee Donghae, eum.. apa kabarmu Hae?

::  
::

"Siwonnie,"

"Humm,"

"Besok, aku akan mengatakan semuanya padanya, aku akan memberitahu Hyukkie bahwa aku mencintainya,"

::

::

**Flashback On**

"Jadi benar apa yang selama ini kupikirkan?" tanya pria berwibawa itu.

Aku masih terdiam.

"Benar kau mencintai putraku?" tanyanya lagi.

Dan aku masih terdiam.

Aku menatap dia yang terbaring lemah dengan segala alat yang menempel pada tubuhnya, di ranjang di sampingku.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, jawab pertanyaanku,"

"Tuan Lee," aku mulai berbicara, "Ya Tuan, aku_ aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya, tapi.. tapi Tuan," aku mulai sesenggukan, "Aku tak mampu melindunginya, maafkan aku, maafkan aku," aku tertunduk dalam, bagaimanapun rasanya aku ingin mati saja jika mengingat apa yang terjadi pada Hyukkie.

Bukannya marah, Tuan Lee malah tersenyum padaku, "Sebenarnya aku hampir membekapmu dengan bantal kemarin," katanya ringan, aku tersentak mendengarnya, "Tapi, saat aku mengingat Hyukjae, aku mengurungkan niatku, apa kau tahu Kyuhyun-ssi? Saat dia mendengar bahwa ibunya telah meninggal, dia seperti mayat hidup, dia enggan melakukan apapun, aku sampai tak tahan melihatnya, tapi entah kenapa, suatu hari kulihat ia tersenyum dibalik pintu kamarnya saat ia mengintipmu yang masih berbicara dengan eommamu dan aku tahu satu hal, kau adalah orang yang mampu mengembalikan kebahagiaannya lagi," Tuan Lee mnegambil napas sejenak.

"Apapun yang terjadi pada Hyukjae sekarang, aku tak kan mampu menyalahkan dirimu, kau sudah membuktikan jika kau ingin selalu melindunginya," dia menatapku sendu, "Mulai sekarang, berjanjilah untuk selalu menjaganya, selama hidupmu, apa kau bersedia?"


End file.
